This invention relates to an apparatus which allows a user of balls, such as tennis balls, to pick up numerous balls from the ground in one operation. Then the user can store and carry the balls in a convenient container without bending or stooping to pick up the balls by hand. As an illustration of the usefulness of this invention a tennis player wants to improve his serve by practicing, by himself, the serving of the tennis ball. The player goes to the tennis court and may serve ten or twenty or thirty tennis balls. There comes a time when the player must pickup the balls to once again practice the serve. It is inconvenient to the player, and also interrupts the concentration of the player, to bend over and pick up two or three balls and then serve these balls; and then repeat the process until all of the balls on one side of the net have been served over to the other side of the net. With this invention it is possible to pick up and store all of the balls at a location convenient to the player. There is a saving of time and there is a convenience to the tennis player as well as less frustration because the concentration of the tennis player is not interrupted.
At present, students and players of the game of tennis frequently use a large number of tennis balls when practicing and playing the game. A container is desirable to provide a means for collecting, storing and carrying a quantity of tennis balls. In addition to being useful on the tennis court the invention is useful in transporting the tennis balls and the tennis racket to and from the tennis court.
Another type of ball which may be picked up with this ball retrieving and storage bag apparatus is a golf ball.
A golfer may desire to practice putting or practice hitting the ball on approach to a green. The golfer may putt a number of balls such as ten or twenty or thirty balls. Or, the golfer may shoot a number of balls towards the green. After having practiced putting or hitting the ball toward the green the golfer approaches the green and, instead of bending over and picking up the balls and placing the balls in his pocket, can use this apparatus to pick up the balls and also to store the balls.